


Dance

by DanElliot



Series: Like the Sea - Moments [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4162275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanElliot/pseuds/DanElliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Cole, dancing is hard and he couldn't understand how she could do that so easily. (Human!Cole)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance

The first time he watched the Inquisitor dancing was on the Winter Palace. He kept himself hidden away in the Great Library, trying to avoid all the songs coming from the nobles of Orlesian. Things would be easier if they simply spoke what they wanted, but Josephine said it was some kind of game they enjoyed, and it’d be better if he didn’t talk too much or maybe he’d bring problems for the Inquisitor. He didn’t want to hurt her, so he hid and watched silently over her, sometimes get distracted only by a really pretty hat or another. He wondered if he could ask her one of those, some day.

But then a strange woman with strange intentions and songs approached the Inquisitor and it made him approach more than he should, still invisible to other’s eyes but they’d hardly glimpse him now. Everyone’s eyes were on Lady Trevelyan and the Grand Duchess when the music started. They talked between soft whispers, lies within lies only to please one another and the court around them, but their movements were delicate and gracious, and Cole simply watched her in pure awe. He couldn’t understand how she could listen to so many songs at the same time. It was almost terrifying and yet… wonderful.

The second time, things were really loud at the Herald’s Rest. People were drinking, laughing, singing and dancing all together. It was a complete mess and it made him uncomfortable, but they were happy, _celebrating_. A new victory over Corypheus, a new hope filling their hearts. They had more reasons to fight and to keep fighting everyday. The Inquisitor was the happiest of them all, her doubts vanished for a night, her songs so soft and quiet no one would ever imagine how deep her knots really were, her winter colored hair falling all over her face and shoulders, making her looking beautiful and young. Cole simply stared as she grabbed Sera and pulled her around in circles as if they were playing instead of dancing. It was funny, relaxing. He wanted to play with her too.

The third time, he remembers, she wasn’t so happy and he was more confused than ever from being more human. He couldn’t hear her hurts for his own were too loud, and even if he tried to approach, she didn’t allow him to help. She said everything was fine and he didn’t need to worry but Cole stayed, hidden and quiet as a nug. She was crying silently when Dorian came in, trying to fluster her with his charming words but it didn’t work. They didn’t speak too much and then the mage grabbed her by the hands and pulled her close, leading her in a soundless dance. Her hurt, tired expression soon turned into a pleased, relaxed one. Dancing made her happy, being in someone’s arms made her feel safe and Cole learned it quickly.

The fourth time, he found her sitting by his shadowy spot on the tavern, head resting on her arms, eyes closed as she was sleeping. She was waiting for him, desperately hoping he'd come back. She was as confused as him. He had avoided her on purpose for days, trying to understand his own feelings, trying to learn from them but it was too hard, the knots were too entwined and he was scared. Cole didn’t want to hurt her, to scare her away but also learned that it was really hard to be away for too long. It hurt and burned his chest. Varric helped him, made him understand some things but he was still scared. And then she opened her eyes and looked at him in a way that no one had never looked before and _smiled_. A real smile that he had never seen and it made his heart bump awkwardly against his chest.

She didn’t say a word, and she didn't need to. The Inquisitor simply stood up and hugged him, and for a moment he could swear he’d felt a tear falling on his neck, a mix of pure relief and happiness filling her body. _He's here, he didn't leave me. Please don't leave me again, I need you, I need you so much... Maker don't leave me alone anymore..._ He was truly sorry and yet he couldn't find the right words. Maybe he didn't need them at all. His hands rest on her hips, confused, lost but he could hear the bard singing her favorite song, that one she’d start humming softly everytime he was scared or couldn’t sleep. This time, Cole was the one imitating the bard’s words, trying to guide _his_ precious, fragile Inquisitor in a slow, weird dance with simple movements around his spot. A warm feeling bubbled on his stomach as she smiled again and rest her head against his chest.

This time, he had noticed, was different from all the other times she had danced with someone. She silently promised to herself she wouldn’t be in anyone else’s arms again, and it made him happier than he had ever imagined he could be.

Maybe dancing wasn’t so hard after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick prompt I was trying to finish for myself. I'm sorry it's too short, I promise I'll work hard on the next one! (╥_╥)


End file.
